AWE Anniversary Drabbles
by a muggle named Caity
Summary: Modern/POTC era. The title is pretty self-explanatory. One drabble will be posted a day. All are Willabeth. Today's drabble: Ferris Wheel - Will didn't like Ferris Wheels until he met Elizabeth.
1. Modern: Chick Flick

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or situations that you recognize from any of the POTC movies. I'm merely borrowing them for my own selfish pleasure.

A/N: Some of us over at HTR decided that as it's almost the one year anniversary of AWE, we should do a drabble countdown to it. The following stories are all drabbles; each one is different and is in no way connected to the one before it, unless otherwise noted. Some will be modern and others will be in the POTC time period. Enjoy!

Oh, and just so we're clear, I'd say Will and Liz are about 16-17 in this drabble.

_--_

**Modern: Chick Flick**

"You're not actually going to make me _watch _any of these, are you?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, shoving her boyfriend down onto her couch. "Of course I'm going to make you watch one of these!"

Will groaned as Elizabeth began to rifle through her collection of DVDs, looking for the five that she deemed were the "cutest". After searching for several minutes, Elizabeth squealed, looking excitedly down at her selections.

"Okay, Will," she began, showing him the movies, "which one do you want to watch?"

Will picked up each of the movies and studied them. "_The Notebook, Sweet Home Alabama, Love Actually, Dirty Dancing,_ _Elizabethtown_…. You've got to be kidding me, right?"

Elizabeth scoffed. "These are actually pretty good movies, I'll have you know. Now, if you don't pick one, then I will – and you'll have to suffer through whatever choice I make."

"Fine, fine!" Will held up his hands in mock surrender, glaring down at the DVDs lying on the ground in front of him. "Just give me a second."

Will studied the movies for a few minutes. After going over each of them, he decided on _Elizabethtown_. Elizabeth squealed delightedly.

"Excellent choice, Will! This movie is fantastic."

Will rolled his eyes, doubting her opinion. "Will there be at least an action scene or something in this?"

"Uh," Elizabeth thought about it for a moment as she slid the DVD into the player. "A fake bird catches on fire in a hotel, causing slight havoc. Is that action-y enough for you?"

"No," Will deadpanned as he opened his arms for Elizabeth to come and cuddle up next to him. "So, nothing's going to blow up or anything?"

"What is it with men and wanting to see something blow up in every movie that they watch?" Elizabeth asked, annoyed, as the movie started up.

Will shrugged. "It's a guy thing, Liz." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

The movie started after another couple of moments. Elizabeth hooted appreciatively when the main character came onto the screen within the first couple minutes. "You know, Will," she said, looking from the actor on the screen to her boyfriend, "you look just like Orlando Bloom. Like, really."

"Right," Will chuckled good-naturedly. "You're just saying that to boost my ego."

"Am not!" Elizabeth retorted, giggling as Will began to tickle her. "And now you're trying to distract me from watching the movie!"

Will tried to look nonchalant. "Maybe."

"You're so lame." Elizabeth smacked him playfully on the arm before returning her gaze to the screen.

After the first hour or so had gone by, Elizabeth noticed a faint snoring coming from behind her. When she looked up at Will, she saw that her boyfriend was sound asleep. She wasn't surprised. Giggling, she quickly pinched him on his forearm, waking him instantly.

"Wha?" He looked around blurrily. "What'd I miss?"

"Just stay awake!" she jokingly chastised him. He rolled his eyes playfully before looking back at the movie.

Another hour later, the movie came to an end. "…But, also…life." The screen blacked out for a split second before The Temptation's _I Can't Get Next to You_ began to play, the credits rolling shortly thereafter. Elizabeth sighed happily.

"So," she began, once again looking up at Will, surprised to find that he was actually still awake, "what'd you think?"

"I think I need to go watch something blow up now."

"Will!" Elizabeth smacked his arm. "Come on, what did you really think?"

"It was…all right," he admitted sheepishly. "It wasn't terrible."

"You liked it, didn't you?" Elizabeth pressed him excitedly.

"I said it was 'all right', and I'm leaving it at that," he replied, playfully poking her.

Elizabeth smiled, rather satisfied with herself. If Will liked this movie, then who knew what other movies she'd get him to cave into watching… Yeah, she'd get her boyfriend to like chick flicks one way or another. She was sure of it.


	2. Modern: Picture

Disclaimer: Will and Liz still don't belong to me. I'll get over it. I wish I owned the Tower of Terror ride, though – free rides over and over again. Damn. I guess I'll just have to settle for riding it once every few years.

A/N: My second drabble. Yes, it's another modern one, but bear with me. I've been planning to write this fic since I came back from the Disneyland Resort a couple weeks ago. This is one of my favorite rides there, and since I didn't go through any "torture" while riding it, I decided that I'd put Elizabeth through some instead. Hah. Enjoy!

Oh, and just for the reference, if you're not familiar with the ride or the _Twilight Zone_ show, Rod Serling is the narrator and the host.

--

**Modern: Picture**

"You are about to enter the _Twilight Zone_."

Elizabeth Swann had never been more scared in her entire life, walking up the rickety staircase to the service elevator. Well, she had been more scared of other things in the past, but this was pretty damn daunting in it's own right. Riding the Tower of Terror was something that she had never done before, and she now regretted giving in to her boyfriend's playful demands.

Appearing calm and collected on the outside, Elizabeth wouldn't let Will see how frightened she really was on the inside. He was only trying to help her conquer her fear of heights, she supposed. It was a nice effort on his part, but upon reaching the landing of the staircase, Elizabeth desperately wanted to turn back and go on something a little more stable.

_Remain cool_, Elizabeth coached herself as a stoic would-be-bellhop led the pair over to their numbers on the floor, indicating where they would be seated once inside the elevator. _You can do this. It's just a ride. _

Sensing Elizabeth's unease, Will encircled his arms around his girlfriend's waist, hoping it would give her some reassurance. Elizabeth gave Will a small smile in return, laying her hands gently on top of his.

After several minutes of what seemed to be an endless wait, the doors to the elevator opened, revealing three rows of seats. As Elizabeth and Will were the first in line, they were the last to enter the elevator, their seats being in the first row, causing Elizabeth even more anxiety.

"Welcome." The stoic would-be-bellhop had returned. "Please make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened, as well as any items you may have with you. Remain inside the elevator at all times, and, please, watch out for your children," he added ominously.

Elizabeth's breath started coming in quiet erratic pants as she stared at the bellhop. If she wasn't so terrified of what was about to happen, she would've commended the man on his superb acting. She continued to stare as the bellhop went on with his pre-recited speech. "This elevator will take you up to the thirteenth floor, where you'll be staying." He eyed everyone impassively. "If you need anything, just…scream."

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped, grabbing onto her boyfriend's arm as the elevator doors closed suddenly, shrouding the group in total darkness. Elizabeth closed her eyes tightly, willing for the ride to just start and be over with already, until she heard Rod Serling's ominous voice fill the small area. "What happened here to dim the lights of Hollywood's brightest show place is about to unfold once again…" Will gave Elizabeth's hand a reassuring squeeze as Rod Serling continued. "One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the door of an elevator and into a nightmare..." Upon opening her eyes, she saw five figures – a little girl, an old woman, a young couple, and a young bellhop – projected in front of her at the nearest end of a hallway, waving. In the blink of an eye, the five figures were down at the other end of the hallway, inside an elevator. Rod Serling continued. "That door is opening once again, but this time…it's opening for you."

Suddenly, Elizabeth felt her stomach shoot up into her chest as the elevator dropped. She gripped Will's arm in a vice-like grip as the elevator shot back up, bringing them to the top most floor of the building. She was blinded momentarily as a bright light flashed in her face, distracting her from her current dilemma. Elizabeth was soon reminded of her predicament, however, as the elevator once again dropped, only much more rapidly, disabling her ability to scream. The ride went on for another minute or so, dropping the group several floors and then raising them back up, only to be dropped once again.

After what seemed like an eternity to Elizabeth, the ride slowed to a stop, bringing the group back towards the elevator doors. The _Twilight Zone_ theme picked up as Rod Serling's voice once again filled the room. "The next time you check into a deserted hotel on the dark side of Hollywood, make sure you know just what kind of vacancy you're filling or you may find yourself a permanent resident of...the _Twilight Zone_." Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened, revealing the stoic bellhop.

"I hope you all enjoyed your stay," he said with a smirk. "Now, please unfasten your seatbelts and make sure you have all of your items that you brought with you…."

"Well," Will began, ignoring the bellhop as he helped Elizabeth undo her seatbelt, "that was fun!"

Elizabeth glared at her boyfriend. "No, it was not," she said vehemently, walking out of the elevator. "I am never going on that thing again. I don't even like the bloody _Twilight Zone_!"

Will chuckled as he and Elizabeth walked back down the staircase, leading them to ride's gift shop. "We'll see."

Upon entering the gift shop, Will noticed several TVs set up, displaying the pictures from the ride. "Hey Liz," he said, pointing out the TVs, "that must have been what the blinding light on the ride was for."

Elizabeth walked over to the TVs, studying each of the pictures. Upon finding her group's, she grimaced. Definitely not my best picture, she thought to herself. Will laughed when he saw it.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth asked him, annoyed.

"Liz," he began, "I know you didn't like the ride, but, you have to admit, you do look quite comical in that photo."

Elizabeth looked back at the picture, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she continued to study it. She did have to admit that the expression on her face was quite laughable. "Ha ha," she let out, turning back to her boyfriend. "Can we go on something a little less scary now?"

Will rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah," he said, a devious expression coming over his face. "Right after I buy this picture!" He suddenly took off towards the gift shop cashier, leaving a slightly annoyed Elizabeth is his wake.

"Stupid Will," she muttered, failing to surpress a small smile as she followed him, formulating a plan in her head to dispose of the picture as soon as she had the chance.

--

A/N: Oops. I kind of went a tad over the word limit with this one. Oh, well. It couldn't be helped. I hope you guys liked it! Please review, even if you hated it. They are what keep me going.


	3. Modern: Shakespeare

Disclaimer: I do not own Will, Elizabeth, or anything else you may recognize from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I do not own William Shakespeare (He's dead and if you steal his bones from his grave, you'll be cursed. No joke.) or his play, _The Taming of the Shrew_. I just own a book with that particular play in it.

A/N: This is my third drabble for the countdown. I know I should write one during the POTC time period, but I'm having too much fun with the modern ones at the moment. And I know Shakespeare may bore some of you, but I hope you all enjoy this regardless.

Oh, and you can smack me if I've screwed up anything regarding British education.

--

**Modern: Shakespeare**

"This play is so boring, Will," Elizabeth Swann complained to her boyfriend, going over William Shakespeare's play _The Taming of the Shrew_ for her British Literature class. "And I can't understand anything they're going on about."

Will Turner chuckled bemusedly. "It's not too hard to understand, Liz, when you really think about it."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Easy for you to say, Mr. I-Know-Everything-About-Literature."

Will rolled his eyes, grinning. "Here, tell me exactly which part you're having trouble with." Elizabeth pointed to the cover of the book. "So, you don't understand the title?" Will asked cheekily.

"Don't be a smartass," Elizabeth chided him, smacking him lightly on the arm. "I pointed to the cover because I don't understand any part of the entire play."

"Let's start from the very beginning, then, shall we?" Will opened the play to the first page. "Ah, the Induction: where Sly gets into a fight with the Hostess, falls asleep after he drinks too much, and then plays victim to a Lord who jokingly gets Sly to believe that he's a Lord himself."

Elizabeth stared at Will disbelievingly. "How do you get that?"

"It's all right here." Will pointed to the book. "You just have to read it."

"But—but," Elizabeth spluttered, confused, "I don't understand."

"Here," Will said kindly, heartily amused by his girlfriend's inability to understand Old English, "let me help you; I'll read you a line from the play and we'll work out what it means together."

Elizabeth nodded. "I knew I had a good reason for loving you," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Will rolled his eyes, but was slightly flattered all the same.

"Ah, here we are," he announced, stopping on a line. "Liz, I'm going to read this to you and I want you to try and decipher what it means, okay?"

"I'll try," she promised. He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled in return.

Will took a deep breath and began, "_I'll pheeze you, in faith._"

Elizabeth racked her brain for any words that she thought would coincide with that sentence. She couldn't come up with anything, however, and sighed angrily. "I don't know! Some wotsit about faith," she guessed, tears of frustration appearing at the corner of her eyes.

Will noticed this and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's all right, Elizabeth. I admit this sentence is a tad tricky."

Elizabeth sniffed. "Dammit! I'm going to fail British Lit! I just know I am."

"No, you won't," Will said, trying to reassure her. "With me here to help you, you'll do just fine."

"You promise?" Elizabeth asked, knowing that her ever honest, noble boyfriend would never make a promise that he couldn't keep.

"I promise," Will told her sincerely, giving her a long kiss as if to prove it to her.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Ready to try another one?" he asked gently. She nodded. "Okay, here we are. _A pair of stocks, you rogue!_"

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed, surprised that she actually understood the line. "We learned about stocks in History of the World the other day; they're wooden frames that you tie to criminals' ankles to so they won't be able to move, as a punishment for whatever crime they committed." She smiled before continuing, "So, whoever said that line must have been yelling at someone that they should be tied to the stocks for acting like a rogue, which is basically like a thug or criminal. Is that right?" she asked Will hopefully.

Will smiled broadly. "That is exactly right, Lizzie."

"Yes!" She got up and quickly pulled her boyfriend into a hug. "Thanks, Will," she whispered into the crook of his neck.

He pulled out of their hug and looked at her, studying her face. "Thanks?" he asked, smiling. "But, I didn't do anything; you figured that all out on your own."

"I know, but I would've completely put this off and disregarded it earlier if you hadn't been willing to help me," she told him. "So, I'm thanking you for that. And," she added, a mix of love and admiration in her eyes, "for just being your amazing self; one who's always willing to help me whenever I need it, just because you love me so much."

Will pulled his girlfriend into another embrace, holding her head tightly against his collarbone. Will couldn't believe how lucky he was, ending up with a girl as special as Elizabeth. I must have done something right, he thought to himself.

"Well," he began after they'd pulled away from one another, "shall we continue?"

"We shall," Elizabeth smirked, sitting back down into her seat, opposite from Will.

"This is kind of a quirky one," Will prepared her. "But, you should be able to handle it just fine."

"If you say so."

Will fingered the line and began to read, "_Y'are a baggage, the Slys are no rogues. Look in the chronicles—we came in with Richard Conqueror. Therefore paucas pallabris: let the world slide. Sessa!_"

Elizabeth gave Will an incredulous look. "That's not quirky, Mr. Turner; that's utter madness! And what the hell does _paucas pallabris_ mean!?"

Will groaned, giving Elizabeth a playful eye roll. This was going to be a long day. Damn Shakespeare.

--

A/N: I love Shakespeare; I even took a Shakespeare class the first semester of my junior year of high school, I loved it so much. I hope it didn't bore you all too much. Reviews are love. No, really, they are.


	4. Period: Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Pirates of the Caribbean._ I doubt I'd be writing this sucker if I did.

A/N: I was feeling particularly lazy tonight, and somewhat more tired than I usually am, so this is a short one. But, it's a period one—finally. Enjoy.

Oh, and this takes place during the gap between COTBP and DMC.

--

_Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe_

-- "Breathe" by Michelle Branch

--

**Period: Breathe**

If being with Elizabeth has taught me anything, it's to breathe—to really breathe.

For most of my adolescence, I felt like I was in a corset, slowly winding myself up to fit the standards of society, no matter how constricting it was. I tried to rebel against it at first, letting all propriety slide so I could run around and be free to play with Elizabeth, but, once we hit that age – that damnable age where society deemed it improper for a low class boy to associate with a high class girl – I could no longer deny its presence.

Elizabeth, of course, being the rebellious girl that she was, would have none of it. She was upset with me for giving in, for letting it take a hold of me. And, now that I am with her, I've come to realize that she was right – that she had every right to be upset with me. I deserved it. I know that propriety is important, to an extent, but it was not important enough to lose my one and only friend over.

I've since learned the error of my ways. I no longer feel the corset's tightening hold around me. I have Elizabeth to thank for that. Her love has done more for me than I can humanely imagine.

Now I can breathe. Finally.

--

A/N: See—told you it was short. But, drabbles are supposed to be short anyway. So, again, reviews are love. They make me happy. I don't care if you write me a paragraph or one word—all reviews are appreciated.


	5. Period: Patience

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from _Pirates of the Caribbean_.

A/N: Yay, another period drabble. Only this time it's from Elizabeth's POV. Enjoy.

--

**Period: Patience**

Patience. If there's anything I've learned from Will over the last few years, it's to be patient.

"_For what we want most, there's a cost that must be paid in the end."_

And mine was to be patient. To wait for ten years; ten long years.

Growing up in high society, and as the governor's daughter no less, I've never had to be patient. It wasn't an attribute that I had to possess. When I wanted something, I always got it straightaway. No questions asked.

Will, on the other hand, was different. Patience was a virtue he had to possess. Between his apprenticeship and waiting for me to get my head around straight, he had to be patient. It's just what he had to do. And he did, always without compliant.

It's been eight years now. And I'm still waiting. I'm still being patient. I admit there have been times when I've wanted to scream and cry out impatiently, irrationally, from what I've been forced to endure. But, then I remember that he must be patient as well; patient in a place much worse than here. I go back into the right state of mind then, and am once again patiently waiting.

Patience was never something I've had to deal with. But, I'm dealing with it now. And surprisingly, I'm okay with it.

I still have two years left of being patient. Two years of waiting. But, Will's worth it.

If being patient means having Will safely back in my arms, then I'm okay with it. And I will continue to be patient.

--

A/N: Eh. I'm not too sure about this one. I wrote it on a whim without really thinking about it. I was really indecisive on which word I wanted for today, so I just randomly picked one. I hope it was okay. Reviews are still major love, y'all.


	6. Modern: Ferris Wheel

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognize from Pirates of the Caribbean

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything you recognize from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. I'll get over it.

A/N: I wrote this drabble the other day during my Spanish class, when the idea popped into my head. It's loosely based off of _The Notebook_. Enjoyyyyyy.

--

**Modern: Ferris Wheel**

Will Turner had never liked Ferris Wheels. Between the hard, metal seats, the flimsy harnesses, and the constant rocking of the ride as it rode around in an ongoing circle, Will preferred to ride other things. Things that were a little more steady, and stable.

His opinion changed one day, however. All thanks to one girl.

"Hey Jack, who's that?"

"Who's who, mate?"

"That girl." Will said, pointing. "There."

"The girl on the Ferris Wheel?"

"Yeah," Will nodded. "I've never seen her before."

"I haven't the slightest idea," Jack Sparrow said, shrugging. "Go and talk to her." he gave his best friend a slight nudge, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Should I?" Will asked, smirking.

"Yeah, I mean," Jack said with a shrug, "what do you have to lose?"

Will nodded thoughtfully before running over to the Ferris Wheel. He looked up at the girl, biting his lip. How was he going to talk to her? He smiled as a thought came to him. Watching the girl closely, he waited until her seat passed him, going back up. With a small, but effective, start, he jumped in-between the railings of the wheel, gripping his hands around the bar in front of the girl's seat.

"Are you crazy?!" she shouted incredulously, staring wide-eyed at the strange boy as he tried to balance himself.

Will looked thoughtful for a moment before giving her a light shrug. "Maybe."

"What are you doing?" she asked him calmly. "And who are you?"

"Will Turner," he said with a smile. "Will you go out with me?"

The girl looked dumbfounded. _Who the hell is this joker? _"I-I don't even know you."

"Who is this clown, Elizabeth?" the boy next to her asked, annoyed. She turned to him and gave him an incredulous shrug.

"I don't know!" she exclaimed. "I've never met him before in my life."

"Well, here's your chance to get to know me," Will said. "If you don't agree, then I'll let go."

By then, the entire ride had come to a complete stop, Will hanging from a rail at the very top of the wheel.

"Hey buddy!" the conductor called up to Will, agitated. "Get your ass down from there!"

"I will!" Will called back. "As soon as she agrees to go out with me," he said, turning back to look at the girl.

"You're insane," she said, shaking her head.

"Maybe."

"Elizabeth," the boy next to her began as he watched Will's hand slowly begin to slip from the bar, "just go out with him."

"No!"

"Elizabeth, is it?" Will asked, letting his left hand continue to slip from the railing. "I really don't know how much longer I can hold on…."

Elizabeth screamed when he let his left hand slip completely from the bar, his right hand now the only thing holding him to the railing.

"Fine! I'll go out with you!" she exclaimed as Will slowly began to let his right hand slip from the bar.

"What was that?" he asked, inwardly smirking.

"I'll go out with you!" she screamed. She didn't know who this stranger thought he was, but she'd be damned if she let him slip from the bar completely.

"Okay!" he said happily, bringing his left hand back up to the railing.

Elizabeth stared at him, mouth agape. The nerve of that boy. Oh, it was on now.

Elizabeth laughed hollowly. "Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?"

Will shrugged carelessly. "I've been told that," he said with a smirk. "So, when do you want to go out?"

Elizabeth smirked back before unclasping the harness that kept her in her seat. Reaching her hands out, she quickly began to undo Will's belt.

"What are you do- Ahh."

Elizabeth laughed loudly as his pants fell from his hips, giving everyone on the ride, as well as everyone standing around the wheel, a full view of his boxer shorts. Elizabeth leaned back in her seat, smiling smugly.

"You know," Will began nonchalantly, "I'm not really one for having my pants down on a first date, but I guess I could make an exception…."

Elizabeth scoffed, smirking. "Oh, I'm sure."

Will Turner decided that he liked Ferris Wheels after all. Regardless of the hard, metal seats, the flimsy harnesses, and the rocking of the seats as they moved around in a constant, ongoing circle, he liked them. And it was all thanks to a girl named Elizabeth Swann.

…Who, by the way, made sure his pants stayed up on their actual first date.

--

A/N: Blehhh. That was probably horrible, but I haven't posted anything in like five days, so I wanted to get something up. I hope it was okay.


End file.
